surfing trip gone wrong
by InuzukaSakura
Summary: sakura and her friends go surfing what they dont know something is lurking in the water looking for something eat   nothing to do with ninjas btw tema/sasu saku/kaku maybe saku/obi/tobi tema/itachi
1. Chapter 1

SAKURA'S P.O.V

Ahhh what a perfect day to go surfing with temari, sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, ino, Neji, Tobi, Deidara, Kakazu, konan(sadly), and

Pein. I had just gotten my new surf board for my birthday from my friends, so we all decided to go surfing to try it out and see if it worked. Well we headed out about 2 hours ago at 9:00 a.m. so we could get a head start and get all the morning waves. Well lets just say I didn't go as planned.

KIBA'S P.O.V

Sakura had decided to go on ahead and surf alittle before she ate. Well of course none of us wanted her out there alone in case something happened soo of course me and Tobi went out with her. After about 20 min. of surfing she disappeared out of our sight soo Tobi being the way he is went looking for her, I then felt left out and went with him.

TOBI'S P.O.V.

Ok sakura-Chan disappears Tobi goes looking for her with Kiba helping of course. When we actually find her she crying bleeding from her left hand and right leg. Tobi & Kiba rushes over to see what happened to sakura-Chan.

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

Ok im sitting in a puddle of blood from where I was able to escape from the shark that attacked me. I knew that it was bad to swim that far from the beach and Kiba and Tobi but the best waves where there. "Tobi wants to know what happened to sakura-chann"tobi said in a sad yet still his normal amount of happiness. "yeah what happened I mean one second we see you and the next your gone and we find you here bleeding" Kiba asked in his normal voice.

KIBA'S P.O.V.

Holly crap the girl who's like a sister to me is sitting a BIG puddle of blood and has bite marks on her left hand and right leg. "yeah what happened I mean one second we see you and the next you gone and we find you here bleeding" I asked trying to act normal.

TEMARI'S P.O.V.

"where the hell did they go" she asked Deidara, "idk maybe we should go look for them" "ill come to" said Pein " I need to get away from konan shes annoying the hell out of me" "we're coming to" Kakazu and Kankuro stated in unison.

Normal p.o.v

As tema, Deidara, Pein, Kakazu, and Kankuro headed out they started to look for their missing friends. "SAKURA" they all shouted. After about 10 min. of searching they find them. "o thank god I thought we would never find them." temari said relived until she saw why Kiba and Tobi where huddled over her holding pressure on her leg and hand. " O.M.G WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" temari asked as she got closer. " I-I got attacked by a shark while I was surfing" sakura said as best she could.

Deidara's P.O.V.

O crap this isn't good by the amount of blood around her shes almost lost half. And who knows how much she lost trying to get here and how much she lost during the attack. Im actually surprised that she still awake.

Pein's P.O.V.

Well she's smart. She shouldn't have gone out it was the morning and most attacks happen then.

Normal p.o.v.

"what do we do" Kiba asked alittle worried she might not make it or that the shark might still be out there. "some one will have to pull her in on their board" Pein said he truly didn't care if it was temari then he would have cared. "ill take her back" Kankuro stated not really asking. "here just make sure she doesn't go to sleep" Kiba said handing her over to Kankuro. "k I'll try my hardest not to". As they prepared to go sakura's board washed up it was covered in blood and didn't have a single bite mark meaning the shark knew what it was sinking its teeth into.

Time skip to the beach

They carefully laid her down on the beach she wasn't bleeding as much and truly doing every thing she could to stay awake. They called 911 and within 5 min. they were there she was treated in the ambulance some what they ended up pulling teeth from her wounds and by the way the teeth looked and the bite marks she was attacked by a bull shark.

Sakura's P.O.V

'damn does this hurt' she thought as they worked on the bites. "will she make a full recovery" "and will she be able to surf again" "is she gonna make it and how much blood did she lose" were just some of the questions she heard her friends and most importantly her boyfriend Kakazu, temari and Kiba ask the doctors.

3 MONTHS LATER

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

"come on baby let me surf" I whined " no last time you got attacked" Kakazu said, "but what is the possibility that it will happen again" "NO just sit there" "fine"

Kakazu's P.O.V

Great she gets attacked and she wants to go back out. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips " come on babe just wait till your completely recovered" "fine I will" she leaned in and kissed me again. "alright ill be back in a couple of min." " o what I can't go surf but you can that's not fair" she pouted. "well im not hurt and I promise ill let you surf when your healed ok" I said again we had been arguing about the surfing thing since she was told she had only a couple of weeks til she was fully recovered.

Temari's P.O.V

"ughhh but sasuke I want to surf" "I don't care your not sakura got attacked badly and it was a miracle she survived Im not letting you get hurt or even killed" "but that was once doesn't mean it will happen again plllllllllleeeeaaaaassssse"

Sakura P.O.V.

"hahaha I see your arguing about the surfing thing to" "yeah sasuke says I cant surf cuz he's scared that ill get attacked to like you did" "geezzz uchiha over protective much and besides if it happens once I doubt it'll happen again." "yeah but still I don't want her getting hurt" "I don't give a shit you didn't care when I got attacked and I grew the fuck up with you" "well she's my girlfriend" "focus on the word FRIEND"

KAKAZU P.O.V.

"haha I leave you alone for 5 min. and you start a fight with duckass" I said leaning in and kissing her on the lips (a/n: damn sappy shit) "first off Im not a duckass" " yes you are have you ever looked at your hair" blossom giggled and stuck her tongue out before kissing me.

Sakura's p.o.v

"tema tell him his hair looks like a ducks ass" "well it kin- it does" "hahaha see duckass she- your girlfriend even says so" "haha I don't get how you don't see it, duckass" Kakazu said laughing.

Akumaru's P.O.V.

"woof" " hey akumaru were have you been buddie" sakura said as I ran over to her. 'sorry I was at the animal clinic with hana' "awww that's cool by the way where is hana" she asked even though I no that she hates hana because hana would never let her adopt that one dog. 'she'll be here later how's your arm and leg I heard you where attacked' " g-r-e-a-t and im fine"

Normal P.O.V

"great hana's coming" temari said sounding pissed, " ikr I don't want her here either" "don't want who here" " o hi hana no one" "what do you mean no one I heard you talking" "umm….. Well truthfully none of us want you here, DOG BREATH" Pein stated. "OK FIRST OF ALL I DON'T HAVE DOGS BREATH" " yes you do and calm down and leave your more annoying then hinata and konan put together" "ha omg so true" stated Deidara, "ikr" said saku and tema. "fine ill leave but first" hana said before punch well trying to punch sakura and temari but missed.

5 hours later

"bye guys im tired and my leg is starting to hurt a little" sakura said "we'll come with you" temari said pulling Tobi with her "Tobi hungry can we get something to eat sakura-channn" Tobi asked pleadingly, "sure Tobi im hungry to we can go to the restaurant down the street to the hotel ok" sakura said " yay tobi lovesssssss that place" " I know I do to how bout you tema….tema hello are you there" "huh…what o sorry yeah I love that place to" "let me guess daydreaming bout Itachi again" "no" "tobi knows that your lying" "ok fine I am just don't tell sasuke or who knows what he'll do"

Mean while at the beach

"god sasuke you do realize that you where a little overly protective bout not letting temari surf" Kakazu said. "yeah I know but I just don't want her to get hurt" sasuke said while grabbing his surf board, "yeah but don't you think she'll think its unfair that she cant surf but you can" Deidara said doing the same as sasuke, "well yeah but I mean-" " and if you die whos gonna revive the clan uh sasuke" Kakazu knowing that would get a good answer "well Itachi or tobi" "I thought that it was your dream and Itachi hasn't had a date since you started datin tema(3 years ago) and tobi well tobi's tobi and I doubt he'll date anyone but he does have his eye on sakura" pein said "hell if he trys any thing he's dead" Kakazu said. "yeah hey Deidara" "yeah" "can you go get me my water bottle" pein asked "yeah sure pein" (Deidara far enough away so he can't hear them) "I can also tell that Deidara has his eyes on sakura and temari" "pshhhh they wouldn't date a guy like him he looks like a gurl" Kakazu said trying not to laugh. "temari and sakura are close to him though and they always are together I mean it could happen" sasuke stated. "yeah but there would be more signs then there are now


	2. Chapter 2

"not always I mean sasuke and you didn't get much from them until you asked them out after liking them for like ever" Pein stated trying not to make them to mad. "hey here you go" Deidara said handing Pein his water bottle. "uhh…. Thank you" Pein said forgetting that he asked Deidara to get it just so he could tell the guys about Deidara liking the girls which he couldn't blame him for liking temari I mean she was hot and all but he knew sasuke would kill him even after they broke up cuz all sasuke thought of him was that he was a heartless jerk who never gave a shit what happened.

While at lunch

"don't you ever get tired of sasuke being so protective I mean to me it seams as though it would get really annoying after a while" sakura asked her best friend before taking a sip of her tea. "some times its annoying its really bad around Itachi but I mean who can blame him and like ever since the attack its really made him more protective its like dealing with Tobi just emo and protective not happiness"(Tobi currently not there) temari said making sure Tobi wasn't around to hear. "how much longer do you think you'll be able to handle it" sakura asked. "umm… Idk I mean he's not that annoying its just the happiness" "baka I meant sasuke not Tobi cuz if it was me I would dump his sorry protective ass and go for Itachi cuz like I mean Itachi hasn't dated in three years and you've been with sasuke three years so maybe he likes you like with me and Kakazu he didn't date at all while I was dating Zaku and like the day after I broke up with Zaku Kakazu asked me out" Sakura said "or even Deidara" she added. "idk its annoying and that is very true but Deidara are you crazy he looks like a girl" temari said only stating the obvious. "it would be a start and he wouldn't be all protective I mean he probably would let you surf or do anything you lik-" sakura said being cut off by Tobi "Toby's back sakura-channn" Tobi half screamed. "who had the kids chicken tenders" asked the waiter almost able to guess who's food it was. "MINE" Tobi screamed. "and im guessing that you to had the salad?" "yup" "yeah" we both said.

TOBI'S P.O.V.

_I wonder what Deidara-senpie is doing at the beach … Tobi should go check on him but Tobi doesn't want to leave sakura-channn and tema-channn alone….. _"sakura-channn can we go back to the beach after lunch?" "sure Tobi I'll only stay a couple of minutes though" sakura said starting to feel the pain in her leg getting worse.

normal P.O.V

_**GREAT LOOK AT US NOW WHERE STUCK GOING TO THE BEACH AGAIN YOU KNOW HOW WE -**_

_WE EXCUSE ME _

_**FINE I GET AROUND THEM! **_

_DEAL WITH IT OK UNLESS I GO PUSH KONAN OFF A PIER SHES NOT MAGICALLY GONNA DISAPEAR _

_**NOT HER DUMBASS **_

_THE FUCK THEN WHO I MEAN ONLY KI- OOOOOOO NOW I GET IT _

_**YEAH SMART ONE YOUR SLOW AT CATCHING ON TO THINGS**_

_REALLY WHATS 2=2-2 _

_**THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE**_

_YES IT DOES _

"SAKURA!" temari screamed at her bestfreind snapping sakura out of her inebriate with her self. "what?" "we forgot our -cough- wallets -cough- so you need to pay" "HELL NAW BITCH" "see Tobi told you she would get mad at us if we told her that"

10 min. later

"hehehehe we could sell tobi's mask I bet that's worth some money" temari said greedily reaching for his mask. " no no tema-channn don't take my mask you know I don't want kakashi-senpie to know im alive" Tobi said holding his mask and running to hide be hind sakura. " what Tobi we all know that your alive I mean you talk ALL the damn time its hard to miss that your alive" temari said ready to knock Tobi out for his mask. " well Tobi isn't Tobi hehehehe" Tobi said nervously forgetting he hadn't told temari his true identity. "I-I-I-I'm-m-m-m obito" Tobi said barely over a whisper. " OMG YOUR OB-" temari shouted half way before having sakura put her hand over her mouth. " do you really think its smart to yell that to the world tema" sakura asked her friend. " well no I just well you know I just found out so it was a shock and yeah ill be quit now" temari tried to give her reason but couldn't think of a good answer. "I think it's the best for us all if you do, now lets just go to the beach and go check on the dumbass and get back to the hotel my leg is killing me" "DEIDARA-SENPIE IS NOT DUMB AND HE IS NOT AN ASS" tobi screamed. "ok any way"

_Hahaha lol so yeah sorry toke a while _

_Hope you like chappy 2 _

_O and comment '__**yuki'**_"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok well chappy 3 coming up I cant say that it will be better then my first and second chapter but I can say that maybe maybeeee Tobi will tell kakashi who he is(yes I am going to have kakashi show up randomly deal with it) so yeah I FINALLY UPDATED IT YUKI ! (oh and this chappy has something sorta to do with ninjas btw) (and sorreh if its more sakura based then a mix between sakura and temari )_

_

* * *

_

MEANWHILE AT THA BEACH

"yo" kakashi called as he walking to the guys followed by naruto. The boys (I/n(Itachi note): MENNN!) sat talking about who knows what. "what are you doing here kakashi?" Kiba questioned knowing that kakashi was supposed to be with Anko at asuma and kurenai's wedding. "oh well we got kicked out of the wedding cuz -fake cough- kakashi got a little to drunk" naruto replied for his perverted sensei. "and naruto?" konan asked staring at naruto dreamily "umm well I came to see sakura-channn!" he said with his signature fox like grin.

Konan(a/n: just to let u no in case u didn't catch on I absolutely HATE konan) P.O.V.

'_ah Naruto's sooooooooooooooooo dreamy god but if sakura found out id be dead in a second their always so damn protective of him I mean yeah he's their teammate Pein doesn't care about me that much and I was his teammate there for a while' _

_Sakura's P.O.V._

"NARUTO! KAKASHI!" I shouted as I pitifully hobbled over to my teammates. "SAKURA-CHAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" naruto screamed running over to me giving me a bear hug. "n-naruto c-can-n't bre-eathe" "s-sorry saku-Chan" "hey babe I see your back" kakuzu said walking over to me "hey wait where's sasuke?" I asked "and tema" "well they sorta went back to the hotel already I suggest we don't go and try to find out" kakuzu said counting his money for the 100th time that day.

Tobi's P.O.V.

'_great Kakashi's here and Tobi told saku Chan that Tobi would tell him the next time Tobi saw kakashi-senpie' "_TOBI GET OVER HERE" saku-Chan waved Tobi over to come tell kakashi but truth be told most of the people there didn't now that Tobi was obito but I guess were gonna knock like 5 birds out with one stone. "c-c-coming saku-channn" Tobi said nervously. "kakashi Tobi has something to tell you" saku-Chan said walking off to stand by Tobi.

Meanwhile with tema and sasuke

"hey babe" sasuke said "yeah?" "well I just wanted to say im sorreh for being so protective earlier its just it would kill me to see you get hurt' sasuke said. '_this is really unlike sasuke I mean normally he never a apologizes whats up with him' _tema thought to her self as they continued to walk to the hotel were they were staying.

Back with Tobi and others (TOBIS P.O.V.)

"ok so Tobi has something Tobi wants to tell you guys" I said softy "Tobi speak up just a little' saku-Chan whispered in my ear the feeling of her sweet cool breath on my ear sent a shiver down my back.(a/n: yes I know that failed). "umm ok -awkward cough- lets see" Tobi said nervously scratching the back of his neck. "ok well I'M OBITO!" Tobi yelled then turning to hide behind sakura scared that someone might try to like kill him for not telling them earlier. "wait what no wait whoa wait no impossible" kakashi said trying to make since of the situation." but obito -flash back talking- was crushed by a boulder I mean I saw it myself I watched as the ground around of him crumble down and almost kill rin -un flashback talking- that makes no since there is no way you could have survived that" "well at the time the akatsuki were close with orochimaru and zetsu saw obito and decide to take him to orochimaru and have him do that damn creepy reincarnation crap that creeps me out even thinking about it" Pein explained to kakashi to try and help him believe the situation. "ok still I don't understa-" kakashi tried to say before looking at sakura seeing tobi/obito with the orange mask off revealing obitos face with only one eye and scars covering his whole right side. "hehehehe well I take that as you believe me now a kakashi." Tobi/obito said putting the mask back on while Deidara screamed in victory of finally seeing Tobi without his stupid mask on.

Sakura's p.o.v.

'_I always knew that Tobi was obito but seeing him without his mask on is a first for even me I mean Im not saying that I like t-obito more then I like Kakazu but im also not denying that ,to- I mean obito I've gotta get used to that , ok I mean Im not denying that obito's not HOT but I mean I like kakuzu more then I like obito gahhh I hate this why did Tobi have to be so hot' _

'_**u mean obito'**_

_Not now inner_

_**But I know things you don't even know about your self and I can tell you one thing we need to make Tobi/obito ours **_

_But what about kakuzu _

_**All he cares about is his money I mean did kakuzu go to lunch with you today **_

_Well no_

_**Did he ever help you when you were sick NO he was scared he would get sick but who toke care of you **_

_Tobi/obito_

_**Yup **_

_I mean I see what you mean but tobi/obito's just nice that's all I wouldn't want kakuzu getting sick anyways_

_**Ok say what you want **_

"SAKURA HELLO SAKURA YOU THERE" naruto yelled at me waving his hand in front of my face "what naruto" "oh good you had this distant look on your face and wouldn't answer our questions" "oh yes what do you want"

Normal p.o.v.

"so do you want to go to dinner with us?" naruto asked as sakura just began to notice the sun was setting "uh yeah sure why not"

At restaurant

"hey guys" tema called "hey" the group called all except sakura still trying to figure out what she was going to do about her feelings for kakuzu and obito/Tobi 'this is so difficult' she thought to her self I mean of course she went through this with Kakazu and zaku. But its different when you arent the best of friends with both of them. "saku-chan are you ok" tobi asked softly while sakura once again realized her surrondings and realizing that everyone else had sat down and she stood with once again that distant look in her emerald eyes. "y-yeah im fine just a little out of it that's all tobi" she said still a little out of it. Tobi led her to her seat next tema-chan and Kakazu, then he went to sit down by Deidara and Pein which placed him in front of sakura. "so like what do you want to drink?" the waitress asked "coke" "tea" "water" "tea" "pepsi" "" "coke" "" "water" "green tea" "strawberry milkshake" "coke" "vanilla milkshake" they answered as the waitress struggled to write all of the drinks down as they answered. "ok so I heard that inari tried to like kill hinata" "omg really wow I can see that" "ikr" ino and temari said while the waitress sat the drinks down. "so hows your leg" kakashi asked as Kakazu and sasuke both wrapped their arms around sakura and temari. "umm fine I guess I hurt there for awhile now it doesn't hurt as much" "that's good" "yeah we're just happy she didn't die" Kakazu said still counting his money. "yeah well did you get yourself back to the beach" "uh no actually you can thank tobi and Kiba that im still alive they found me and dragged me back" sakura said nodding her head towards the to men she had just mentioned(I/n(Itachi): THEY GET CALLED MEN UH IM MORE OF A MAN THEN THEM|A/N(ME): PUFT SURE ITACHI). "kakuzu didn't go looking for you?" "uh -awkward cough- no"

After eating

"alright lets go to that cute anquiqe store about a block away" ino said excidely dragging Neji behind her. "sasuke lets go to the moives" temari said pulling sasuke behind her. "hey guys lets go to the hot springs and just relax" pein said waving them to come with him. "um im just gonna go home" sakura said to nobody in peticular since they all were walking away except for tobi who stopped when he heard her say it weakly and hobble in the opposite direction towards the hotel. "wait up saku-chan" tobi yelled jogging in her direction "tobi go hang out with the others ill be fine" "no tobi gonna stay with sakura-chan" "aww thanks tobi" sakura said giving him a hug. "your welcome come on lets get you home" tobi said picking sakura up bridal style and randomly started running.

At antique shop

"aww Neji look at the cute little kids we need a kid" "UHH UMM WELL UHH" "haha not I cant stand kids" "-sigh of relief-"

At the movies

"sasuke lets see …um oh the fockers moive that sounds funni" "k whatever" 'that's better atleast now hes more like himself' tema thought to her self.

At the hotel

"-giggle-tobi put me down" "no tobi carrying sakura chan to his room to sleep tonight cuz tobi gets lonely in his room alone and bored(a/n:not what I meant tema!)"

* * *

please review and let me know what you think of the 3rd chapter and tell me what you think should happen next cuz im outa ideas :)


End file.
